Obviously
by TheStoryOfMyLifeX
Summary: Rachel and Kevin in my mind make an obvious couple. What happens when with a little push from Janet and Gill they both also start to see it? I'm not sure what t tell you other than be warned some of this is really weird! A random story that i came up with while i was on holiday, please read, review x Rated M for violence and alcohol usage (Maybe language) Mystery/love/humor
1. Surrender?

**Author Note: Hey guys so I wrote this purely because i ship Kevin and Rachel and thought they should of had a bigger story line and was sat on the edge of my seat almost on the floor in front of the TV during episode seven. So I hope you understand this is going to be something that would probably never happen...ever in Scott and Bailey but you know i thought it would be cool if it did...**

**this starts from Kevin's 'Nick him, he's too hygienic' comment in episode 6 so Kevin has not been revealed as the mole and neither will he be in this lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott and Bailey otherwise any fanfiction i write would be in the episodes and neither do i own any of the songs used or mentioned in here.**

* * *

"Nick him! He's too hygienic!" Kevin laughed making fun of Rachel's comment.

She threw he pen at him whilst everyone else was laughing.

"You do it then!" She said throwing the file at him sending papers everywhere. She got up and walked round to his side of the table. "Come on you have a go." She could barely talk for laughter.

He was stood up by now and his gaze met hers "don't wanna show you up." He laughed and she grabbed a mug off the table and swung it at him thinking there was nothing in it. Unfortunately Pete had just filled it with water.

Kev's shirt was soaked and he looked at her opened mouthed. All the other detective's watched and waited for his response.

"I'll get you for that." He said lunging for her putting his arms around her waist picking her up.

"Put me down!" She laughed and he started tickling her. "Kev…" She pleaded. "Please…Kev…"

"Say you're sorry." He told her which made her laugh harder.

"NO!"

"Rae…"

"I can't!" She was laughing so much she thought her sides would split.

"Well then." He carried on tickling her.

"Ok! I'm sorry! I surrender!" she gave in and she struggled to get free as he tried to put her down so they both ended up flat out on the floor.

It was at this moment it became painfully aware that everyone in the room (and Gill who had entered at Kev's Hygienic comment) were staring at them.

They both got to their feet.

"Jesus if you two wanted a little love fest why didn't you just tell us, we could've given you some privacy." Janet joked.

"They make a cute couple." Gill added.

Kev and Rachel looked at each other mortified, this had not ended well.


	2. think back

Rachel had left the briefing room and gone to the toilets, shortly followed by Janet.

"So you're leaving Sean cos of Kevin?" She asked knocking on the cubical door that Rachel had locked herself in.

"I'm not going out with him!" She protested putting her head in her hands.

"Oh come off it Rach, the two of you forgot about the rest of us in the room, he made you laugh like some sort of retarded hyena and you let him call you Rae which is a complete first." Janet went on. "There's totally something between you, it's obvious." She moved away from the door and sat on side.

"Really?" Rachel asked opening the door.

"Oh my god you actually like him!" Janet exclaimed seeing everything Rachel was failing to hide.

"What? Erm…no…Kev's my mate…that's all he's…" Rachel made a mess on trying to hide her feelings on a normal day and blagging it only worked when she was working.

"Well if it makes you feel better Kev's had a massive crush on you since the day you walked into MIT." She told her and Rachel was suddenly interested.

"Honestly? I'm sure he hasn't."

"Then how soon you forget the way the two of you flirted during your first year here."

"We did not flirt!" She gasped acting offended knowing full well that they did.

"Then the two of you full on kissed at last year's Christmas party after a few drinks." She added.

"A few? I was hammered, but seriously the day I walked in?"

"Oh god yeah," Janet began to explain "I can't believe you didn't notice I mean the entire of MIT knows how he feels about you, and that little thing just then was really sweet and very funny to watch."

"Geez thanks Jan…" She laughed


	3. Four years previously

**AN: First i'd like to say thank you to everyone who read the first two chapters and thank you to the people who reviewed them :) Theres more chapters to come i do believe but i guess that depends if anyone carry's on reading lol xx**

* * *

Four years earlier…

"Oi mate, new DC's in this morning…" Lee laughed giving Kev a nudge knowing he was on the lookout for a girlfriend.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Yeah, DC Rachel Bailey."

And as if by magic the doors opened and a woman who was at the most twenty seven twenty eight walked through the doors. She wore black skinny jeans and a white blouse and leather jacket. She had long brown hair that fell around her face in curls.

"Hi.." She said with a smile probably feeling a little out of place.

"Hey…" Kevin stood and walked over to greet her. "I'm Kevin; this is Lee, Mitch, Pete and Janet." He introduced and everyone acknowledged her especially the blokes, even the ones who were married. "I guess you've met the boss."

"Oh yeah, Godzilla…" She joked and Kevin laughed.

"Nice nickname…"

At that moment Gill poked her head around the door.

"Ok team we need to take down the Vengeance gang, Jan you go with Mitch, Pete you're with lee and Kev you go with newbie." She instructed before going back into her office.

The two nodded and left. Kevin walked behind Rachel as she walked, she looked amazing and how was he going to be able to work with her every day without getting distracted?

"Oi Eyes front soldier." She laughed and Kev opened his mouth in shock, how did she know that? "I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my backside."

His eyes immediately snapped up and he rushed to catch her up.

"So you heard of the Vengeance gang?" He asked as they walked out of the double doors.

"Little more than that…" She replied lifting up her blouse slightly to reveal a bullet wound, Kev saw the mixed look of sadness and fear brush across her face as she put her blouse back down. "You could say we have a very bad acquaintance."


	4. Team work

On the way to the Vengeance's location Kev couldn't help but wonder what had happened between Rachel and the gang; he may have only just met her but she was part of the team, the family and it made him angry that someone would hurt her. He knew the way the gang killed people and depending on her situation when she was shot he could only begin to imagine what had happened.

"Ready?" He asked her as they got out the car.

"Yep..." she said as armed response handed her a gun, Kev wasn't about to question why she was given one as British police don't use them apart from the armed ones but he put the idea out of his mind and let everyone do their job.

"Get down on the ground!" armed response shouted bursting through the doors with Rachel and Kev in tow.

"Mr Daniel Simmons, Mark Hay, Tom Fletcher, David Harper and Matthew Anderson you are under arrest for the murders of Lisa Davies, Tiegan woods and Indigo Heat you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence." Kev cautioned before turning to Rachel "I don't know why I'm saying this they know it better than me."

Rachel laughed before toughening her grip on her gun as a gang member took a step forward.

"Don't move." She warned them pointing her gun at them. The man who had moved was a member of the gang who they weren't arresting; the gang was made up of twenty men and woman.

"Oh yes, this is my friend Rachel everyone and she has her own gun, not sure why, I shouldn't think that's a good thing but I kinda do." Kev smirked as they stood back to back.

"Retreat." They heard arm response say and suddenly it was down to just Kev and Rachel.

"Anyway so this is Rachel and she's not afraid to shoot the first four of you she sees." He warned them.

"Oh, the first seven easy." She laughed.

"Seven, really?" He questioned forgetting about the task in hand.

"Oh eight for you Honey…" She smirked talking almost as if they'd known each other for ages.

"Stop it…" Kev laughed before getting his radio. "Send in the cavalry Bailey's got them all." He turned to her "gun?"

"I've transferred from Impossible Crimes Unit; it was a dangerous job and we used firearms a lot for protection…"

He nodded sort of understanding...well not really.

"We make quite a team." She smiled.

"I believe so..."

**AN: I had to have that scene in for those of you who know where it came from lol 'fan friends' xx**


	5. I made a choice

**AN: thank you again for reading this story :) The chapter after this one was wrote in the spirit of the conversation between me and Hollybeccadavis about Kevin and Rachel so hang on in there for that one lol**

**thx xx**

* * *

Present day:

"Oh yeah, I remember now you've said it." Rachel said remembering her first day in MIT.

"Why did you transfer Rach?" Janet asked. "I mean you had a better position in Impossible Crimes Unit, it was better money and better work. Why did you leave and come here?"

"I was shot, by a member of The Vengeance. I was in a coma for three weeks before I woke up and found out that three other members of my team, my boyfriend and my two best friends who I considered family had died during the siege. I couldn't stay there any longer, it was just too much." She explained feeling a tear run down her face but she wiped it away immediately. "They were my friends and they died trying to save me."

Janet put her hand on her friends arm. "It was almost like a battle field that day…" she went on. "I felt the bullet hit me and I was down, I heard screaming coming from the members of my team. I heard them fire at the 'The Vengeance' but it was no use, there was only four of us; too many deaths, too many funerals."

"Why did you join up for it?"

"Because my dad had killed the leader of the Vengeance team… he and they all wanted revenge on him, so they tried to kill me…I joined for my own protection…still gone now…they're all rotting away in a dark prison cell." She replied.

Janet saw that this was probably a touchy subject so she decided to change it and rather quickly.

"Yeah, Anyhoo…can we please go and make sure Kev's not destroyed half of the office while we've been gone?" Janet smiled comfortingly and the two walked side by side back to the office.

They walked through the doors and casually drifted back in with the team. No one got up to ask Rachel about Kev and Rachel didn't speak to anyone else either.

When Rachel got back to her desk she saw she had a text, it was from Kev. 'LOL.'


	6. drink and games

Rachel rolled her eyes, her divorce form Sean had come through a few days ago, after everything that had happened between her and Kev she didn't think of them as more than friends but wouldn't mind if they were...many thought were going through her mind...Many...odd...thoughts.

She decided to reply to him. 'Honestly x'

He laughed and replied, 'you started it! It's a good job I had a change of shirt x'

She smiled 'I'll make it up to ya, me and you at The Grapes tonight? X'

'Sure you can buy me a drink x'

'Red or white? X'

'Red'

'One glass or two? X'

'Ugh the bottle.'

She laughed 'yeah whatever, only cos it's you x'

He looked over at her form his desk, she didn't see him as she was too busy texting him back. Her brown hair falling in front of her face, could anything really ever happen between them? After everything that went off earlier he was surprised she hadn't thumped him. Maybe she would get drunk then thump him? Who knew?

As he read her text he looked back up to see her smiling at him, she laughed then got back to work. He tried to tell himself that she wouldn't go out with him, that she was totally out of his league and that he was wasting his time because he never would be good enough for her. But she just kept drawing him in with that smile and laugh and he fell for her all over again.

He thought back to how they flirted when she first arrived, she made him laugh even then. Maybe tonight would be the night that he showed her what he was really like and that they would be good together.

Gill had already called them a cute couple…maybe this could work after all?

* * *

After Godzilla let them go they walked over the road to the grapes together and Rachel as promised bought the the bottle of wine and gave it Kevin.

"It's been a fun day Bailey..." He said pouring it.

"It's a very odd one." She corrected with a smile as they sat down.

She took a sip of her wine and met his gaze.

"Yeah about earlier when i threw water over ya..." She started unable to keep a straight face.

he laughed "Yeah...i really enjoyed having volvic thrown at me."

"Oh come on, you did start it..." She reminded him.

"Shut up." He laughed putting his hand on the table the same time as hers and their hands touched. Quickly they both withdrew their hands.

"Anyway...I'm sorry." She apologized with a smirk.

"me too." He said with the same smirk.

She laughed as she took another sip. After about an hour of talking about random stuff the others appeared and Kev got up and moved to sit beside Rachel.

Another bottle and a half later he was sat with his arm around Rachel's shoulder and she was slightly getting closer to him. He smiled, she was going to have such a head ache the next day.

* * *

Once it got to last orders they all got up and went out to the car park.

"Light blub moment." A drunken Rachel said. "Why don't we play truth or dare." she had mischievous smile on her face as she looked at them all.

"Isn't that a kids game?" Mitch asked.

"Depends who you play with...well it's either that or we could play spin the bottle."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They all shouted back her.

"temper temper..." She shook her head as the all sat down in a circle in the grapes car park.

**An: So i was in science when i was writing this because i really had no clue what my teacher was saying summet about a rock I think. Anyway so i asked my friends Sid and Sophie what to do seeing as everyone was drunk. Sid suggested spin the bottle and i thought that no one would really agree to playing that so Sophie said truth or dare or Never have i ever and well there's a lot of fun to have with truth or dare:)**

**Anyone got any dare suggestions and who for? All the ones my friends came up with would mean me changing my rating lol **

**xx**


	7. Drink and games part 2

**AN: Hey sorry about the wait but school is just ugh at the moment. I dedicate this chapter to Sophie, Sid, Mark and Isaac for telling me what to write word for word! This also means its their fault for me having to change the rating lol sorry if you don't like that please feel free o skip to next chapter. Most of it will be Rachel/Kev My friends are really wrong minded.**

**Soph: You're the worst out of us most the time!**

**Me: Shut up no im not! I am innocent till proven guilty! I want a lawyer!**

**Sid: erm...have you taken your meds today?**

**LOL xx**

* * *

"Ok, Lee, you first truth or dare?" Mitch asked his friend.

"Dare…" Lee replied with a smile.

Unprepared for this answer Mitch qucikly had to think of something. "I dare you to…eat some stinging netals…" He said the last bit as a sort of question looking at Everyone else.

"Ok..." Lee agreed and ran off to find some netals.

"Godz...Gill you're next..." Rachel kinda slurred almost sat in Kev's lap. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." She said and Rachel was little bit unhappy about not being able to dare her boss to run into a wall or something.

"Ok...how many people have you 'been' with at once?" Rachel asked through childish giggling.

"Is it too late to choose dare?"

"I dare you to answer that question."

Gill groaned, trust Rachel to ask that kinda a question. _You can't lie, this lot are detectives_ she told herself.

"5"

"No way"

"MOVING ON!" Gill shouted. " Your go Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." Rachel gave that mischievous smile that should send any innocent person running a mile.

"I dare you to kiss Kevin." Gill laughed thinking that Rachel would never do this even when she was drunk. No matter how much she thought Kev and Rachel made a good couple she didn't think it would ever happen.

Rachel smiled at Kev who was sat behind her and she crawled to him. Pulling him by the collar to her their lips touched and sparks inside them both ignited. Kev slowly fell backwards pulling Rachel with him causing her to put one hand on the the ground to stop her falling flat out. After both fighting for dominance, Rachel won. Rachel wasn't really sure whether this was happening or not but she didn't want it to end.

"AT LAST!" Came a shout from behind them.

They both pulled apart from one another and sat up looking at Gill who had a guilty look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"He's loved you SINCE YOUR FIRST DAY IN MIT REMEMBER!" Janet half shouted.

"Thanks Jan..." Kev groaned and Rachel laughed.

"Er Guys...how many of these things...have i got to eat cos...my tongues kinda swollen now..." Lee said saliva everywhere form his giant tongue.

This had been a very odd night indeed.

* * *

Rachel had no idea on how the rest of the game went but the next thing she did know was that they were back at her place.

Rachel's back was up against the door as Kev kissed her neck. Maybe they had waited a little too long...this was meant to happen right? Kev cared about her and he understood her when everyone else thought she was mad. Sean...she had liked Sean, was it love? Maybe it was but she'd made the mistake of letting him pressure her into things. She should have waited, then she wouldn't have been in the mess she was.

Kev? He was different...well hell yeah he was different, he made her laugh, he was fun to be with and never pressured her to do anything. So what if he was a little annoying? That's why people liked him, because he was irritating.

Leading him up the stair case he was saying something to her but she was too far gone to know what he was saying. Her blouse got discarded somewhere along the line with well everything else and yet some reason the thought that sprung to mind was the size of the hangover she would have in the morning.

* * *

**AN:I only changed rating to be safe, I know random, I'm not sure what i think about this and i'm not sure about Rachel's point of view on the situation but i thought it was needed. please review :) xx**


	8. The next morning

**An: writing this in English while I'm meant to be reading**

* * *

Rachel awoke the next morning with the sunlight creeping under the curtains. she groaned slightly checking the time '4:30am' too early to get up. She felt an arm snake around her stomach causing her to look over her shoulder to see Kevin. She smiled and turned her head back towards the blinding light.

"Morning..." Kev whispered softly.

"Morning..." She replied closing her eyes as the light started to trigger her hangover.

"Ugh..." Rachel groaned feeling the pain in her head.

"You ok?" Kev asked quite sleepily.

"Hungover..." She mumbled resting her head on the pillow.

"Not surprised...i bet everyone else is too though." he reasoned as she turned to face him.

"I can't believe i got everyone to play truth or dare..." She smiled.

"yeah, you were kinda out of it when it came to Rob asking Janet..." He smirked thinking about the events of the previous night.

"Why...?" Rachel asked suddenly feeling worried about what she might have got her best friend into.

"Erm they had a drinking competition and Janet won and Rob sort of went all hyper and started singing 'the winner takes it all' with her...I've got it recorded on my phone."

"Well that's not too bad then..." Rachel spoke relieved that Janet hadn't got into any trouble. Kevin smiled and kissed her forehead, making Rachel smile too. Both of them knew that the night before had not been a random drunk thing.

* * *

They both awoke next at half six, when Rachel's alarm went off.

"Rae..." Kev murmured. "Rae, you actually have to move to turn it off..."

Rachel groaned before moving away from him to turn off the alarm. She clambered out of bed and began getting changed.

"You have to get up too." She laughed.

"Grrrrr..." he growled before she pulled the duvet off him and threw it on the floor.

He decided to call truce and began to get ready.

Once they were both ready first Rachel had to take Kev to his place so he could get changed into new clothes, once he was they actually set of for work. Rachel smiled _fashionably late as usual._

Rachel parked up then they both entered the building together. Rob and Janet were already there sat at their desks both of them looking really rough. There was no sign of Godz...Gill though.

Rachel went and sat at her desk opposite Janet.

"What did I do last night?" Janet asked her, obviously Janet had no memory of the previous night so Rachel decided to wind her up like she had done about her and Kev the day before.

"Erm...well i had kinda passed out but from how Kev has explained it...you and Rob went a bit further than us two." Rachel lied not looking away from her computer screen but still able to see the horror in her eyes.

"How much further?" She quizzed.

"All the way..." Rachel told her now looking away from her screen to look at Janet before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god Jan you're too easy." Rachel was doing a great impression of a retarded seal when she saw Janet's eyes and realized that maybe now wasn't a good time. Rachel got up and went to go and get Jenga out of lost and found, if there was no work to do the her and Kev could continue the championship she was winning Five to two.

**AN: thanks for reading and please review :P another thanks to Sophie, Sid, Mark and Isaac who once again helped with random ideas...My dad and me had a Jenga championship on holiday and to make matters worse we played on a glass table...if you don't know what Jenga is go and google it lol...**

**xx**


End file.
